


Never Good Enough

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun oyuncak araba istedi. Maliyeti 21 wondu. Kai, üvey kardeşi, ona o arabayı almak istedi.Sehun kitap istedi. Değeri 10 wondu. Kai, onun koruyucu meleği, ona o kitabı almak istedi.Sehun yavru köpek istedi. Değeri 400 wondu. Kai, arkadaşı, ona o köpeği almak istedi.Sehun bir hayat istedi. Kai’in gücünün yeteceğinden fazlaya mal oluyordu. Sehun’u seven Kai onun için iyi bir gelecekten vazgeçti.Sehun sevgilisiyle beraber olmak istedi. Hiçbir şeye mal olmuyordu. Yalnızca Kai, aptal, onun gitmesine izin verdi.**********Fakir bir ortamda doğup büyüdüğünde Kai 13 yaşında çalışıp çabalamaya başladı, böylece üvey kardeşi Sehun’a şekerler alabilecekti. Sehun’u okula gönderdi ama kendisi 30 farklı işte çalışmak zorundaydı. Ancak gerçek şu ki Sehun bu hayattan uzaklaşmak istiyordu. Sehun’a bunu vermek için Kai kendi bedenini satmaktan sakınmadı, Sehun bunu daha sonra yüzüne vuracaktı. Sehun onun mutluluğu için Kai’in kendini ne kadar kurban ettiğini anlayacak mıydı? Kan bağı bile olmayan birinin mutluluğu için? Hadi öyle umalım.





	1. 1.Bölüm

**Author's Note:**

> Yazar hikayeyi kaldırdığı ve yeni hesabında yayınlamadığı için orijinal linki veremiyorum. Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

"Kai, beni dikkatli dinle, tamam mı?" Kai önünde çömelmiş annesini başıyla onayladı. Kadın ince kolunu tutarak parlayan gözlerle ona gülümsedi.

"Seni seviyorum. Bunu biliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Evet anne." Kai yeniden başıyla onayladı.

"Güzel." Kadın ona sarıldı ve Kai, annesinin yanaklarını göğsüne bastırmasını seviyordu. Annesinin kalp atışlarını duyup duymadığını merak etti.

"Sehun'a iyi bak. Bunu benim için yapabilir misin?"

"Neden?"

"Çünkü siz kardeşsiniz."

"O benim kardeşim değil, anne."

"Öyle deme. Siz sadece birbirinize sahipsiniz."

"Ben sana sahibim."

Gözleri yaşlarla parlarken kadın zayıf bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Ben bakkala gideceğim, tamam mı? Bir süre gelmeyeceğim."

***

O zaman "bir süre" hiç gelmemişti. Annesinin bakkaldan gelip akşam yemeği yapmasını bekledi, ama kadın hiç gelmemişti.

Bunu sindirmek Kai'nin birkaç gününü almıştı. Ve komşular arasında dedikodular dolaşıyordu. Annesinin karşı caddede oturan Bayan Park'ın kocasıyla kaçtığı hakkında Kai'nin annesi suçlanıyordu. Kai'nin babası tarafından dövülüyordu ve sonra Sehun'un babasıyla evlenmişti. Adam Sehun'u onlara bırakarak kaçmıştı. Sehun o zamanlar daha minicik bir bebekti.

Kai bunu öğrendiği gece daha 12 yaşındaydı. Ama o zaman bile, "kötü adamların" gelip Sehun'u ondan alacaklarını ve başka bir aileye vereceklerini biliyordu.

"Kai?" Sehun uykusunda mırıldanıyordu. Annesi iki gün boyunca gelmediği için saatlerce ağladıktan sonra uyumuştu. Ona göre, Kai'nin annesi kendi annesiydi. Henüz bilmiyordu.

"Uyan Sehunnie." Kai, Sehun’un kolunu çekti ama Sehun mırlayarak geri yattı.

"Gitmeliyiz."

"Nereye gideceğiz?"

"Buradan uzağa."

"Neden?"

"Yarın bizi ayıracaklar. Bir daha beraber duramayacağız. Kalk Sehunnie."

Sehun yorgunca koltukta oturdu ve battaniyesine sarıldı. Evleri çok küçüktü ama sıcaktı.

Ancak o günler çok eskide kalmıştı. Kai bir oda kiralayacak kadar para kazanıyordu. Okulu bırakmıştı ve 17 yaşında, Sehun'un eğitimi, yatak ve yemek parasını karşılamak için 30 farklı işte çalışıyordu.

"Ne çalışıyorsun?" Kai, Sehun'un önünde yere otururken sordu.

"Matematik."

 

Evden annesi olmadan dışarı çıkmak Kai'yi korkutuyordu. Sınıf arkadaşları ne diyecekti bu konuda? Parkta nasıl oynayacaktı?

Sehun bağcıklarını bağlarken Kai manga almak için biriktirdiği birkaç kuruş para olan kumbarasını kırdı. Sehun battaniyesine sarılmış, başparmağını emerek ayakta dikiliyordu. Sehun'un elinden tutarak onu dışarı çıkardı.

***

O zamanlar, Kaş üvey kardeşiyle evden ayrılmanın hayatın yorucu hale getireceğini bilmiyordu. O zaman, annesi ondan istediği için Sehun'un yanında kalmıştı.

"Yoruldum." Sehun sızlandı ve Kai nerede olduklarını bilmiyordu. Tüm gece boyunca yürümüşlerdi ve güneş çoktan yükselmeye başlamıştı. Bir şehre benziyordu ama evlerinin yakınında olmadığı belliydi.

"Acıktım."

Kai elini şortunun cebine attı ve 2 kuruş çıkardı. Dükkânlara bakındı ama hepsi kapalıydı.

"Biraz oturalım Sehunnie."

"Tamam."

*********

Ancak o günler çok eskide kalmıştı. Kai bir oda kiralayacak kadar para kazanıyordu. Okulu bırakmıştı ve Sehun’un eğitimi, yatak ve yemek parasını kazanmak için 17 yaşında 30 farklı işte çalışıyordu.

“Ne çalışıyorsun?” Kai Sehun’un önüne, yere otururken sordu.

“Matematik.” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Matematiğin eğlenceli olduğunu duydum. Ben nefret ediyordum.”

Sehun homurdandı. “Bunu diyen aptal kesin bir inekti.”

Kai hafifçe gülümsedi. “Bütün akıllı insanlar inek değildir. Sen değilsin.” Elini uzatarak Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı. Sehun kıkırdadı ve elini ittirdi. “Sanırım gelecek ay sana laptop alırız.”

“Oh gerçekten mi?!”

“Evet.” Kai ekstradan çalışmak zorunda kalsa bile. Kai kafasını eğerek kabarcık ve kesiklerle dolu ellerine baktı. Onlara gülümsedi, bunlar Sehun için değerdi. Bunu inkâr etmeye gerek yoktu.

Duvara yaslanarak Sehun’u izlemeye başladı. Sehun’u hafızasına kazımıştı resmen. Düşünürken Sehun’un dudaklarını ısırmasını, kafası ne zaman karışsa parmaklarını saçlarında dolaştırmasını, bir şeyi anladığına kendine gülümsemesini.

Şimdi yatakları vardı ama bir zamanlar Sehun iyi bir uyku çeksin diye Kai kendi rahatından vazgeçmişti. Sehun ev sahibinin verdiği ince yatakta yatarken Kai soğuk kaldırım taşında yatıyordu önceden. Sehun’a çok istediği oyuncak arabayı almak için Kai’in tuvaletleri yıkadığı zamanlar da vardı.

Kai bunu nasıl unuturdu ki?

\-----------

“Kai!” akşam yemeği almak için dükkânların önünden geçerken Sehun heyecanla bağırmıştı. Sehun aç olduğundan çok ağladığı için Kai kendininkinin yarısı Sehun’a verecekti.

“Ne?”

Sehun avuçlarını oyuncak dükkânının camına yasladı. “İçeri girebilir miyiz?”

“Kapalı.”

“Onu istiyorum!”

“Neyi istiyorsun?” Kai bakışını takip etti. “Arabayı mı?”

“Evet! Lütfennnnn.”

Kai gülümsedi ve Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı. “Sana onu alacağım.”

“Alacak mısın?!”

“Evet. Söz veriyorum.”

Ve Kai 13 yaşında Sehun’a o arabayı almak için tuvaletleri temizlemişti. Bunda utanacak hiçbir şey yoktu. Paraya ihtiyacı olan bir çocuk için değil. Kai Sehun için her şeyi yapardı ve onun anladığına göre Sehun da onun için her şeyi yapardı.

Ama şimdi, o oyuncak araba Sehun’un kitaplarının arkasında rafa terkedilmişti.

Sehun’u okula kaydettirmek için birkaç tane fazladan iş Kai’yi incitmezdi. Başta çok zordu ama ev sahipleri iyi birisiydi. Bodrumda kaldıklarında kirayı hiç değiştirmemişti. Sehun’u devlet okuluna kaydettirmesi için Kai’ye yardım etmişti.

“Neden uyumuyorsun Sehun?” Kai yatağa emeklerken sordu. Yarın sabah erkenden gazete dağıtması gerekiyordu ve sonra da çimento fabrikasına gidecekti.

“Çünkü yarın sınavım var.” Sehun dikkatini kalem ve kitabına vererek mırıldandı.

“Biliyorum. Ama yarın dinç olman için uyumalısın.”

“Dinç olmama gerek yok. Sınavda birinci olmalıyım ki iyi bir üniversiteye gidebileyim.”

“Biliyorum-“

“Böylece bu siktiğimin fakir saçmalığından kurtulacağım.”

Kai dudaklarını ısırdı. Stresli olduğu zamanlarda Sehun’un her şeyi silmesine hiç alışamamıştı. “Elimden gelenin en iyisini yapıyorum Sehun.”

“Senin en iyin yeterince iyi değil Kai. Belki sende okula gitmeliydin.”

“Gidemezdim çünkü sana bakmak zorundaydım.” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

Sehun sinirle nefes aldı. “İyi geceler. Git uyu. Ben çalışacağım.”

“Tamam.” Kai yatağa uzandı ama gözlerini Sehun’dan çekmedi. “Üniversite masrafların ne kadar yapıyor?”

“Senin gücünün yeteceğinden çok fazla.” Sehun hırlayarak ve Kai’ye bakmayarak söyledi.

“Söz veriyorum deneyeceğim Sehun.”

Beraberlerdi. Bu yeterliydi. Kai, Sehun’un istediği şeyi elde etmek için her şeyi yapardı.


	2. 2.Bölüm

\--- “Kai.” Sehun seslendi. Kai, 13 yaşında olsa bile Sehun'un sesinin nasıl çocuk sesi gibi çıkıyordu gerçekten bilmiyordu. Kai ise şimdi uzundu ve 15 yaşına döndüğü için ergenliğin etkisinden dolayı iğrenç bir sesi vardı.

“Hm?” Kai bayat çöreğinden bir parça kopardı ve Sehun'a uzattı ta ki Sehun Kai'in elinden yiyene kadar. Sehun'un yüzünü ya da ifadesini az ışıktan dolayı tamamen göremiyordu, küçük sarı bir ışık içeriyi aydınlatıyordu.

“Arkadaşlarım bu yeni kitabı okuyorlar.”

“Oh gerçekten mi?” bir parça daha uzattı ve Sehun ısırdı.

“Evet. O kitabı istiyorum.”

“Tabi. Kütüphaneden ödünç alabiliriz.”

“Ama ben kitabı istiyorum. Onu kitapçıda gördüm.”

Kai bir anlığına tereddüt etti. Sehun'a bir şey için söz vermek istemiyordu çünkü tutamazdı. Kai, Sehun'un okul masrafını ödediği için sıkışık bir dönemdeydiler. “Ne kadara ihtiyacın var?”

“10 won sadece.”

“Tamam.” ayağa kalktı ve pantolonuna bakarak çekmeceye gitti. Elinde 15 wonla geri döndü. “Al.” Sehun'a uzattı ve Sehun mutlulukla kabul etti. Sehun bir kitap istiyordu ve Kai onun için ekstra iş yapmak zorunda olsa bile umursamazdı sonuçta hepsi Sehun içindi.

“Uykum geldi.” diye mırıldandı Sehun.

Kai Sehun'un elini kendi eli arasına aldı ve çörek kalıntılarını tek tek temizledi. “Sen çok iyi bir kardeşsin, bunu biliyor musun?”

“Hm hm!” Sehun başını hızla salladı ve tek yatağa oturdu. Kai yorganı yere serdi, yatağı buydu. “İyi geceler Kai.”

“İyi geceler Sehunnie.”---

......................................

Neden Kai'in Sehun'a olan sevgisi boyutla hesaplanamazdı? Çünkü sadece seviyordu işte. Ona hayattaki amacını veren birisini sevmek için nedene ihtiyacı yoktu. Tabiki Kai okula gidemezdi. Ama Sehun'un Kai'in yaşayamadığı hayallerini yaşamasına izin verebilirdi. Kai en azından bunu yapabilirdi.

Kai, Sehun'un aldığı o kitaba ne kadar bağımlı olduğunu unutmuyordu. Ama birkaç ay sonra, Kai ona kitabın nerede olduğunu sorduğunda Sehun basitçe kaybettiğini söylemişti.

“Ee, okul nasıldı?” Kai akşam yemeği yerken sordu.

“Bir hafta daha kaldı. Sonra bitiriyorum. Mezun oluyorum Kai!”

“Biliyorum! Mükemmel bir şey!”

“Seremonide orada olacaksın, değil mi?”

“Evet tabiki. İşlerimi erteleyeceğim.”

Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi ve bakışlarını ramene çevirdi. “Üniversiteye gitmek istiyorum Kai.”

Kai kaşlarını çatmamaya çalıştı. “Burs kazanmanı umalım.”

“Kazansam bile öğrenim harcının yarısını karşılıyor. Depozitoyu ödemek zorundasın yine de.”

“Endişelenme. Gitmek istediğin üniversiteyi seç. Ben halledeceğim.” Kai gülümseyerek onu telkin etti.

Kai, Sehun'a gerçek kardeş olmadıklarını söylediği zamanı hala hatırlıyordu. Sehun o zaman iyi karşılamamıştı ama zaman geçtikçe hayal kırıklığı yok olmuştu. Ancak Kai, Sehun'un ona eskisi gibi davranmadığını biliyordu.

“Sorun değil. Ben yıkarım.” Kai önererek ikisinin de kâsesini yerden aldı ama Sehun karşı çıktı.

“Sorun değil, sana yardım edeceğim.”

“Hayır. Sen uyumalısın.”

“Ellerine bak Kai.” Sehun hırladı. “İyiymişsin gibi davranmana gerek yok.”

Kai bilmesine rağmen gülümsedi, Sehun arkasından takip etti. Sehun'un endişesini göstermek için değişik tavırları olduğunu biliyordu. “Yarın dışarı çıkmak ister misin?”

“Ne? Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.” Kai, Sehun'un yıkadığı kâsesi aldı. Su parmakları arasından akıyordu. “Ver bana.” kâseyi tamamen alarak yıkadı. “Saat 5'e kadar araba yıkamayı bitiririm. Ondan sonra dışarı çıkabiliriz.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı ama gülümsemedi. “Ben gelemeyebilirim.”

“Neden?”

“Bir arkadaşıma katılmayı düşünüyordum.”

“Ne? Hangi arkadaşına?” Kai güldü. Sehun arkadaşlarını asla eve getirmezdi, bunu anlamıyordu ama Kai onun arkadaşlarının hiçbiriyle tanışmamıştı. Muhtemelen Sehun kafelerde ayak işlerine koşan ve sabah gazetede dağıtan üvey kardeşiyle kimseyi tanışmak istemiyordu.

“Sadece birisi.” Sehun omuz silkti.

“En yakın arkadaşın gibi bir şey mi?” Kai musluğu kapattı ve lavaboya yaslandı.

Sehun'un dudakları titrerken kızardı. “Öyle bir şey.”

“Öyle bir şey mi?” Kai güldü.

“Bir arkadaştan fazlası.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Kai'in gülümsemesi soldu. “Yatmalıyım.”

“Hey hey bekle.” Kai kolunu tuttu.

“Ne var?”

Kai, Sehun'un rahatsız olmuş gözlerine baktı ve kolunu bırakarak ensesini kaşıdı. “Yarın seninle gerçekten dışarı çıkmak istiyorum.”

“Denerim.”

................................

“Kai!” patronu, araba yıkama yerinin sahibi yanına gelerek seslendi.

“Efendim?” Kai hortumu bırakarak ona baktı, her yeri ıslaktı ve sabun gibi kokuyordu. Beyaz tişörtü tenine ikinci bir ten gibi yapışmıştı. “Evet, Bay Park?”

Patronu Kai'yi baştan aşağıya süzerek alt dudağını ısırdı. Orta yaşlı bir adamdı ve şehirde birkaç tane dükkânı vardı. Kai onu haftada bir kere görüyordu ve iyi bir adam olduğunu düşünüyordu. Karısı da çok iyi bir kadındı ve Kai onunla bir süre önce uğradığında tanışmıştı.

“Bundan sonra biraz zamanın var mı?” Bay Park sordu.

“Hm.. aslında kardeşimi dışarı çıkarmalıyım. Ama ne oldu?”

“Bu arabayı bitir ve içeri gel, tamam mı?”

“Tabi.”

Arabayı bitirdiğinde Kai, Bay Park'ın ofisine gitti. “Bay Park?”

“Evet, gir içeri Kai.” yerinden kalktı ve gömleğinin üst düğmesini açtı. “Kapıyı kilitle.”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı ama ona denileni yaparak yeniden adama döndü. “Neden beni görmek istediniz?”

Bay Park, Kai'in önünde durdu ve elini ıslak tişörtüne yerleştirdi. Kai geriye çekilerek hırladı. “Hiç 'ayrıcalık işi'ni duydun mu?”

“Bay Park-”

“Sende gerçekten bir şeyler var, biliyor musun?” Elini Kai'in kalçalarına koyduğunda Kai dondu. “Hiç sana birisi ne kadar seksi olduğunu söyledi mi?” Kai'ye eğilerek mırladı.

Kai onu ittirerek hırladı ve yumruklarını sıktı. “Ben öyle değilim!”

“İstersen sana para veririm.”

“Kendinize bir sürtük bulun. Ben istifa ediyorum.” Bay Park'a tısladı ve odadan fırtına gibi çıktı.


	3. 3.Bölüm

Böylece Kai bir işini kaybetmişti. Sorun yoktu, başka bir tane bulabilirdi. Ama alçalacak kadar da paraya muhtaç değildi. Başka bir işe girebilirdi ama bedeni bahis konusu yapabileceği bir şey değildi. Bir kişiye aitti ve her zaman o bir kişiye ait olacaktı. En azından Kai namuslu olduğunu gösterdiğini düşünüyordu.

Sehun'u bekleteceğinden korkarak kötü apartmanın merdivenlerini hızla çıktı. Ama kapıyı açar açmaz evin boş olduğunu gördü. Etrafa bakındığında Sehun'un okuldan daha gelmediğini gördü çünkü Kai'in sabah öğlen için hazırladığı yemeye dokunulmamıştı. Güzel, en azından banyo yapıp yenilenmeye zamanı vardı.

Banyo yaptıktan sonra kare aynanın önünde durdu ve yansımasına bakarak gülümsedi. Sehun'a dışarıda yemek ısmarlayabilmek için tüm hafta boyunca sıkı çalışmıştı. Sehun her zaman arkadaşlarına imrenirdi. Mesela 14 yaşındayken Kai işten döner dönmez üzerine atlayıp bir köpek yavrusu alması için yalvarmıştı. Ve Kai tabiki çok çalışıp zahmete girerek ona köpeği almıştı. Ancak Sehun iki hafta sonra köpekten sıkılıp ihmal etmeye başlamıştı. Bir sürü işte çalışan Kai de köpeğe bakamamıştı. O yüzden köpeği komşularına vermek zorunda kalmıştı.

Bu çirkin gerçekti. Sehun, Kai'in ona sevgiyle aldığı her şeye karşı sevgisini kaybetmişti. Kai ellerinin tamamen yanmasına neden olsa bile ona istediği şeyleri almak için Kai'in yaptıklarını Sehun'un anlayıp anlamayacağını merak ediyordu Kai.

Kai ikinci el dolabını açtı ve tişörtlerine baktı. Sehun'unkilerin hepsi yeni ve güzelken Kai'inkiler kullanılmış ve eskiydi. Elindeki en iyi tişörtünü çıkardı ve saçlarını yaptı. Çarşafa oturarak Sehun'un defterlerinden birini aldı.

“Zitao” kelimesi sayfaların her yerine kazılmış gibiydi. Kai, Sehun'un yazdıklarını inceledi. Defteri kapatarak yanına bıraktı, devam etmek istemiyordu çünkü canı çok fazla yanıyordu. Bir arkadaşı ya da en yakın arkadaşı olabilirdi.

Birkaç saat geçmişti ve Sehun hala eve gelmemişti. Kai git gide sinirlenerek yatakta uzanıyordu. Biraz sonra kapı açıldı ve Sehun yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle içeri girdi. “Kai.” diye nefesini tuttu.

“Neredeydin?” Kai oturarak gergin bir sesle sordu.

“Neden?” okul çantasını bir köşeye bıraktı ve ceketini çıkardı.

“Saatin kaç olduğunu biliyor musun?”

“8?”

“Bugün dışarıya çıkacağımızı düşünmüştüm.”

Sehun şaşkın bakışlarla Kai'ye baktı. “Ama ben sana arkadaşımla çıkacağımı söylemedim mi?”

Kai ayağa kalktı. “Hangi arkadaşınla? Zitao mu?”

“Nasıl-” Sehun ağzını açtı ama sonra hırlayarak kapattı.

“Neden defterinin her yerinde adı yazılı?”

“Seni ilgilendirmez.”

“Beni ilgilendirmez mi? Saatlerdir seni bekliyorum ve senin bana davranışın bu mu?” Kai daha önce hiç bu kadar sinirlenmemişti ama şimdi patlamak istiyordu.

“Sen babam değilsin ve siktiğimin sana gelemeyeceğimi söyledim. Beklemeni ben istemedim.”

“Arkadaşın o kadar önemli mi? Sehun, zar zor boş vakit buluyorum ve bulduğumda seninle vakit geçirmek istiyorum.”

“Evet. O çok önemli.”

“Ne?”

“Zitao benim için çok önemli. Bana iyi bir gelecek vaat etti, tamam mı? Eğer burada kalmaya devam edersem muhtemelen senin gibi olacağım, tabak yıkayıp gazete dağıtacağım.”

“Hepsini senin için yapıyorum!”

“Beni en çok sinir eden de bu! Sen hayatını benim için kurban ettiğin zaman. Tanrı aşkına, bunu yapmanı ben istemedim.”

Kai, Sehun'un sözleriyle şaşırmıştı. “Sanki benden istemedin! Eğer ben olmasaydım şu anda sokaklarda dileniyor olurdun!”

“Bu mu yani? Yüzüme mi vuracaksın? İşte bu yüzden üniversiteye gidip iyi bir iş bulmak istiyorum böylece benim için harcadığın parayı sana ödeyeceğim.”

“Neden böyle konuşuyorsun?! Karşılık beklemeden yapıyorum bunları ben.”

“Her neyse. Sen benim kardeşim değilsin ve böyle davranmayı bırakabilirsin. Nasıl olsa akraba değiliz. Bana Tao'yla olamayacağımı söyleyemezsin çünkü babası üniversite masraflarımı karşılayacak. Sen değil.”

“Ne? Bu ne zaman oldu?”

“Kendi hayatını yaşa şimdi Kai. Ben artık böyle yaşamak istemiyorum.”

“Bu mu? Üniversite mi? Sehun, sana elimden geleni yapacağımı söyledim zaten.”

“Bende sana elinden geleni yapmanın yeterli olmayacağını söyledim. Tabi cebinde 10.000wonun yoksa.”

“Biz yeterli miktara sahibiz. Sadece biraz daha biriktirmeliyim.”

Sehun alay etti. “Evet doğru. Ama ben bekleyemem. Yakında mezun oluyorum. Ve Tao'yla gitmek istiyorum.”

“Gitmek mi? Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Onunla yurtdışına gideceğim.”

“Kahretsin Sehun. Sen neden bahsediyorsun?!”

“Bu saçmalık yetti artık, tamam mı!”  Kai’yi ittirdi. Kai'in ağzından kelimeler çıkmıyordu. Çok canı yanıyordu.

“Ben.... Sana parayı bulacağım Sehun.” Kai sonunda konuşabildi.

“İyi şanslar o zaman.” gömleğini çıkarmaya başladı ve Kai odanın karşısına giderek yanında durdu.

“Sehun.” Kai, Sehun'un yüzünü elleriyle kavradı ve Sehun somurtmaya devam ediyordu. “Dinle. Eğer beni bırakırsan hiçbir şey yapamam.”

“Biz sadece birbirimizin değerini düşürüyoruz Kai.” Bu sefer Sehun'un ses tonu farklıydı. Hırlaması geçmişti.

“Sen olmadan hayatıma devam edemem Sehun.” başparmağıyla yavaşça Sehun'un yanağını okşadı.

Bir anlığına Sehun başını eğdi ve Kai o zaman masum ve genç Sehun'u görmüştü. Ama sonra Sehun, Kai'yi ittirdi. “Öğrenmek zorundasın.” Kai'yi yolundan itti ve banyoya gitti. “Zitao benim tek yolum Kai.” üzgün bir tonla söyledi.

..........................

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Bay Park kaşını kaldırıp sordu, Kai masanın karşısında korkmuş ve utanmış dikilirken sandalyesinde oturuyordu. “Hatanı bu kadar çabuk mu fark ettin?” sırıttı ve Kai başını eğdi.

“Ne kadar ödeyeceksiniz?”

“Oh pekâlâ, kulağa pahalı geliyorsun.” Bay Park homurdandı.

“4000 wona ihtiyacım var.”

“Şimdi. Kim bu kadar parayı öder-”

“Taksitle geri ödeyebilirim.”

“Taksit demişken, yani...” Kai'in baştan ayağa süzerek dudaklarını yaladı. “İstediğim zaman bana zevk vereceksin?”

Kai boğazındaki koca yumruğu yuttuktan sonra başıyla onayladı.


	4. 4.Bölüm

Küçük odanın köşesinde oturarak Kai dizlerini göğsüne çekmiş sarılırken soğuktan donmuş gibi titriyordu. Dehşetle siniyordu. O akşam olanları düşünmemeye çalıştıkça ürpermesi geçmiyordu. Unutmak istiyordu. Patronunun ona dokunduğu her yeri ve o adamın ondan yapmasını istediği her şeyi. Bedeni o zamandan beri yanıyordu, hiçbir şey yapamıyordu. Tek düşündüğü onun yanında kalabilmek için paraya ihtiyacı olan Sehun'du.

Parayı almıştı. Ve göğsünde bir sıkışma vardı.

Kapı açıldı ve Sehun yorgun bir ifadeyle içeri girdi. Kai kendini toparladı ve yıkılmak için sendelese bile ayağa kalktı.

“Biliyorum. Geç kaldım. Nutuğunu başka zaman sakla.” okul çantasını köşeye bırakıp ceketini çıkarırken söyledi Sehun. “Kai?” Kai'de daha yakından baktığında durdu.

“Bu akşam yemeği...yapar mısın?”

“Hey, sorun ne?” endişeli bir ifadeyle ona ilerledi.

“Hiçbir şey. Sadece yorgunum. Yemeğini ye uyu.” Kai, Sehun'un sesinin kırılmasını fark etmemesini umdu.

Sehun elini Kai'in alnına koyarak avucunu bastırdı. “Kahretsin, yanıyorsun.”

Kai geri çekilerek yatağa döndü. “Ben iyiyim.”

“İyi değilsin. İlaç falan aldın mı?”

“Sorun yok Sehun.” yüzünde somurtmayla sinirli görünen Sehun'a döndü.

“Her neyse. Eğer kendine bakabiliyorsan tamam o zaman.” diye mırıldandı.

“Sehun.”

“Ne?”

“Parayı buldum.”

“Ne parası?”

“Üniversitenin depozitosunu.”

“Ne?” şaşırarak sordu.

“Evet. Parayı hesabına transfer ettim.”

“Ciddi misin?”

“Evet. Şimdi başkasına bağlı olmak zorunda değilsin.”

“Bekle. O kadar çok parayı nereden buldun?”

“Patronum ödünç verdi.”

“Ne? Bu mümkün mü? Patronun sana koca bir borç mu verdi?”

“Evet, verdi Sehun. Şunu bırakır mısın lütfen?”

“Neden bunun hakkında sinirlendin?”

“Hiçbir şey Sehun. Ben çok yorgunum.”

“Parayı alırsam gitmeyeceğimi mi sandın?”

Kan Kai'in kulaklarında pompalanıyordu. “Başka ne istiyorsun Sehun? Çünkü sana verecek başka bir şeyim yok.”

“Kesinlikle Kai. Özür dilerim ama burada kalmak istemiyorum, tamam mı? Bu sadece depozito parası. Daha fazlasına ihtiyacım olduğunda ne yapacaksın?”

“Bu kadarını başardım. Bana biraz olsun inancın yok mu?”

“Hayır! Lanet olsun, anlamıyor musun?! Ben öyle de böyle de gidiyorum! Bu göt deliği yerde hayatımı geçirmek istemiyorum!”

Nefesi hızlanırken Kai'in başı dönüyordu. “Benim için hiçbir şey hissetmiyor musun?”

“Seni suçlamıyorum tamam mı. Beni bırak. Senden istediğim tek şey bu. Ben sen gibi değilim. Daha iyi bir hayat istiyorum. Artık bu şekilde yaşayamam.”

“O zaman ne yapacağımı söyle bana Sehun.” sesi bir fısıltıdan yüksek değildi. “Sen gidersen ben ne yaparım?”

“Büyü.” Sehun dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

Kai yumruklarını sıktı ve Sehun'a yaklaşarak ona sıkıca sarıldı.

Sehun inleyerek yumruklarını Kai'in sırtına vurmaya başladı. “Bırak!”

“Hayır Sehun. Gitme. Sen gidersen ölürüm ben.” Kai fısıldadığında Sehun donmuştu. “Seni mutlu edemediğimi biliyorum. Ama sen benim mutluluğumsun. Bu siktiğimin hayatında tek mutluluğum.”

Sehun sakinleşerek Kai'in tişörtünü tuttu. “Asla benim için yeterince iyi olmayacaksın Kai.” kısık sesle mırıldandı ve Kai geri çekildi.

“Bunu biliyorum Sehun. Bana bak. Parçalanıyorum. Bende buna daha fazla katlanamıyorum. Tek istediğim sensin. Lüks hayat değil. Sana istediğin hayatı vermek için yüzlerce iş yapabilirim ama bu zaman alır. Lütfen Sehun.” yaşlar gözlerinden süzülüyordu.

“Yapamam Kai.” başını eğerek mırıldandı.

Kai dizlerinin üzerine düşerek Sehun'a belinden sarıldı ve yüzünü Sehun'un karnına gömdü. “Lütfen.”

“Bırak.” sesi sertti.

Kai titrek bir nefes aldı ve onu bıraktı. Sehun yavaşça yanından geçti ve yatağın kenarına oturarak elleriyle yüzünü kapattı. Kai ağırlığını vererek ayağa kalktı ve ağır adımlarla Sehun'a yaklaştı. “Ben...” diye başladı.

Sehun kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“Sehun...Ben...”

“Ne?” sinirli bir sesle sordu.

“Seni seviyorum Sehun.”

Sehun'un yüzündeki ifadesi Kai'yi öldürecekti neredeyse. Kai'in onu sevdiğini tahmin ediyor olabilirdi ama hayır, Sehun tamamen şaşırmış görünüyordu. “Ne?”

Kai diz çöktü ve Sehun'un ellerini elleri arasına aldı. “Seni sevdiğim gibi kimseyi sevmeyeceğim Sehun. Sana söz veriyorum.” bir damla yaş Kai'in yanağından süzüldü ve bu kadar zayıf olduğu için nefret ediyordu. Kai'in tek bildiği Sehun için gerekirse ölürdü ve bu dünyada bunu yapacak kimse olmadığından emindi.

Sehun'un dudakları ayrıldı ve Kai'ye şokla bakıyordu. Kai elini kaldırarak Sehun'un yanağını okşadı ve elini indirmedi. “Seninle yapmak istediğim çok şey var Sehun.” nefesini tuttu ve yüzleri arasındaki mesafeyi kapattı. Sehun hemen gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. “Ve sana istediğini vermek için her şeyimi veririm.”

Kai, Sehun'dan başkasını asla düşünmemişti. Fedakârlık değildi. Sadece saf, masum bir aşktı. Bu dünyada kaç kişi yaşama nedeni olan birisiyle beraber olabilmek için bu kadar alçalır ve bedenini satardı ki?

Kai alnını Sehun'un alnına bastırdı ve gözlerini kapattı, hala Sehun'un yüzünü tutuyordu. “Yeterince iyi olamadığım için özür dilerim.”

Sehun aniden Kai'in yakalarına asıldı. “Öp beni.” hala gözleri kapalı bir halde söyledi.


	5. FİNAL

“Öpmemi istiyor musun?” eli Sehun’un ensesine kayarken Kai’in sesi fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı. Sehun titrek bir nefes alırken başıyla onayladı. Sehun yavaşça gözlerini kapatırken Kai’in gözleri Sehun’un dudaklarına takılmıştı. Dudakları arasında bir santim vardı yalnızca ve Kai ağzında Sehun’un gergin nefesini hissedebiliyordu. Kai hafifçe dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı ve üst dudağını öptü. Baskı falan olmadan yumuşak bir öpücüktü. Kai Sehun’un üst dudağını bırakarak aynı hafiflikle alt dudağını öptü. Kai eğilip Sehun’un yüzünü iki eliyle kavrarken, Sehun Kai’in yakasındaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı ve onu yukarıya kaldırdı. Kai’in boynu yana doğru eğildi ve sertçe öpmeye başladı. Sehun’un elleri yavaşça Kai’in göğsüne sonra da karnına doğru inerek Kai’in belindeki pantolona tutundu.

Kai uzun zamandır bu anı beklediği için istemsizce öpücüğü bozarken Sehun dudaklarını yumuşakça Kai’in çenesine bastırdı ve Kai’in kafasını kaldırarak Kai’in boynuna daha çok öpücük kondurmaya başladı. “Sehun.” Kai nefesini tuttu, Sehun’un başının arkasındaki saçları parmaklarıyla çekiştirdi. Sehun aniden durdu ve yüzünü Kai’in göğsüne gömerek Kai’in beline kollarını doladı. “Sehun?”

“Neden benden vazgeçemiyorsun? Neden savaşmaya ve benim için acı çekmeye devam ediyorsun? Gitmeme izin ver Kai.”

“Neden bahsediyorsun Sehun?” Sehun’un başını okşadı. “Sen benim kardeşimsin, arkadaşımsın. Ve senin için her şeyi yaparım. Çok çalışmak beni öldürmez. Özellikle senin içinse. Ben… Senin için her şeyi yaparım.”

“Lütfen. Lütfen Kai. Ben… Böyle yaşayamam.”

“Sehun. Eğer istediğin buysa seni bırakabilirim. Ama… Sensiz ölürüm.”

“Öyle konuşma!” Kai’in göğsüne doğru mırıldandı. “Böyle yaşamaya devam mı edeceksin?! Bensiz daha az yükün olacak!”

Kai Sehun’un yüzüne bakmak için yüzünü kaldırdı. “Seni asla bir yük olarak görmedim. Nasıl öyle düşünebilirsin Sehun?” Sehun’un gözleri yaşlarla parlıyordu. “Eğer bunu yapacaksan senden kurtulabilirim, unut gitsin. Mahvolurum Sehun. Uzun zamandır senin için yaşıyorum. Hayatım sonuna kadar senin için ve seninle memnuniyetle yaşarım.”

“Hayır. Anlamıyorsun.” Sehun başını eğdi. “Daha fazlasını istiyorum. Bu şekilde yaşayamam ve senin beni durdurman hiç yardımcı olmuyor. Seni uzaklaştırmak istiyorum. Beni uzaklaştırmanı istiyorum. Böyle daha kolay olacaktır.”

“Asla yeterince iyi olmayacak mı? Bana bir şans bile vermedin Sehun.”

“Düşün bunu Kai. Bensiz, paranın hepsini okulum ya da ihtiyaçlarım için harcamak zorunda değilsin. Ben… Daha fazlasını… İstiyorum. Böyle bir hayatı istemiyorum.”

Sehun Kai’in onun için yaptıklarının asla değerini bilmeyecekti. “Beni bırakmanın sana iyi bir hayat garanti edeceğini mi düşünüyorsun Sehun? Bensiz mutlu olacağını mı düşünüyorsun?”

O anda Sehun’un Kai’ye bakışı gerçekti. Kai Sehun’un bu yönünü hiç görmemişti. Kolay incinebilir tarafı. Sehun masum olmuştu ama asla kolay incinebilir görünmemişti. “Sen olmazsan mutlu olmayacağım.” Mırıldandı. “Mutlu olmanı istiyorum Kai.”

“O zaman neden?”

“Anlamıyor musun? Bu şekilde yaşamak senin için ya da benim için yeterli olmayacak.”

“Para her şey demek değildir Sehun. Düşün bunu. Ben… Seni üniversiteye göndermek için her şeyi yapacağım.” Kai Sehun içinse eğer yüzlerce kez birinin altına yatmaya razıydı. Gururu ve prestiji Sehun’un mutluluğun yanında hiçbir şeydi. Kai yapabilirse en küçük seviyeye düşebilirdi.

“Hayır Kai.” Sehun Kai’in elini tuttu ve Kai’in nasırlı avuçlarına baktı. “Sana bak. Ben… Kendi mutluluğum için senin acı çekmene izin veremem. Ben sen gibi değilim. Tüm hayatımı başka biri için yaşayamam.”

“Sen başka birisi değilsin Sehun. Anneme sana bakacağıma dair söz verdim.”

Sehun hala Kai’in avuçlarına bakıyordu. Sehun dudaklarını Kai’in avuçlarına bastırıp öpücükler kondurmadan önce bir sessizlik oldu. Kai’in karnında kelebekler uçuşmaya başlamıştı. Sehun diz çöktü ve Kai’ye baktı. “Bunu nasıl yaparsın Kai?” nefesi Kai’in yanağını okşuyordu. “Sen… Para için bedenini sattın…”

“Senin için neler yapabileceğimi bilmiyorsun… Gitme, Sehun.” Kai Sehun’un beline dokundu.

“Ben…”

“Eğer gitmek istiyorsan, ben yarın uyandığımda burada olma.”

“Ne?”

“Seni bırakacağım.” Bunu söylemek Kai’yi neredeyse öldürecekti. “Başka bir yerde, başka birisiyle mutlu olmaktan seni engelleyemem.”

“Ciddi misin?” oh, Sehun’un sesindeki heves çok belliydi ve bu Kai’in canını bedenini patronuna sattığından daha çok yakmıştı.

“Evet. Evet, ciddiyim Sehun.” Kai Sehun olmadan ne yapacağını bilmesine rağmen bunu yapıyordu. Ölmek Sehun’suz yaşamaktan daha iyi seçenekti. Neşesini başka biriyle paylaşamayacaksa yaşamanın ne anlamı vardı? Kai Sehun gibi bencil birisi değildi. Kendi için bir şeyler istemek doğasında yoktu. Sehun’a olan aşkından dolayı, sahip olduğu her şeyden memnuniyetle vazgeçerdi. “Kendi iyiliğin için ayrılmaya karar verdikten sonra bir saniye bile burada kalma. Çünkü seni tutmak ve istemediğin bir yerde olmaktan alıkoymak istemiyorum.”

“Kai… Benden nefret etmeni istiyorum… Lütfen. Bunu yapma. Beni düşünmeye devam etmeni istemiyorum.”

“Düşünmeyeceğim.” Yalan söyledi.

Sehun avuçlarını Kai’in göğsünde dolaştırırken dolu gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Gideceğim.”

Kai konuşmak için güç bulamadı kendinde ama birkaç saniye sonra konuştu. “Parayı al.”

“Kai…”

Kai kalkmaya başladı ama Sehun onu çekerek sendelemesine ve üzerine düşmesine neden oldu, Kai üstte Sehun altta olarak ikisi de yatağa düştüler. Kai’in bildiğini tek şey Sehun’u yeniden umutsuzca öpüyordu. Bu son gece olacaktı. Kai tadını çıkarmak istiyordu. Yavaş ve tutkulu öpücük içinde hüzün saklıyordu. İlk seferleriydi ve Kai bunun olmamasını dilemişti. Sehun’un elleri Kai’in sırtında dolanarak Kai’in bedenine tatlı ürpertiler yolluyordu. Patronuyla olan seferden nasıl da farklıydı. İğrençti ama Sehun’un dokunduğu her yer harika hissettiriyordu.

Sehun’u umutsuzca öperken yaşlar Kai’in gözlerinden yuvarlanıyordu. Sehun bacaklarını Kai’in beline dolayana kadar Sehun’un baldırından çekti, Kai nazikçe dilini Sehun’un ağzına ittirdi. Kai ağzının içini tadarken Sehun Kai’in alt dudağını emiyordu. Yavaşça, Sehun’un kalçalarına sürtünmeye başladığında Sehun kalçalarını Kai’in üyesine doğru kaldırıyordu. Ağzına inleyerek Kai Sehun’un dudağını ısırdı ve üyelerini birbirine daha sert bastırırken hem soluyor hem dudağını dişliyordu. Sehun Kai’ye asla unutmayacağı bir hediye bırakıyordu.

“Yapamam.” Kai dudakları arasındaki bağlantıyı bozarak söyledi ve Sehun sürtünmelerini durdurdu. Gözyaşları unutulmaz bir acıydı ve Kai bu acının geçmesini istiyordu. “Bunu yapamam Sehun.”

Sehun Kai’in alnını öptü. “Biliyorum. Seni bu acıyla bırakmak istemezdim ama bunu… İstediğini düşünmüştüm.”

Kai Sehun’un üzerinden kalkarak yana düştü ve Sehun’un gözlerine bakmaya başladı. “Bunu uzun zamandır istiyorum Sehun. Ama böyle değil. Ayrılma hediyesi olarak değil.”

“Bensiz daha iyisin Kai. Güven bana.”

Kai yarım bir şekilde gülümsedi. Daha iyi mi? Sehun’un gittiği an Kai de gidecekti. En azından Sehun mutlu olacaktı. Önemli olan buydu. Kai’in onu sevdiğini bildikten sonra bile, Sehun hala Kai’in iyi olmasını istiyorsa o zaman onu bırakmak makuldü. “Benden… İstediğin oyuncağı hiç alamadım.”

“Ne oyuncağı?”

“Möö sesi çıkaran mavi inek oyuncağı.”

“Onu istedim mi? Ne zaman?”

“Hiçbir zaman hatırlamazdın.” Kai Sehun’un şakağındaki bir saç tutamını geriye attı. “O zamanlar küçüktün. Hala başparmağını emiyordun.” Kai her öğününün yarısını Sehun’a verirdi böylece çabucak büyüyebilir diye. Karnının açlıktan guruldaması önemli değildi Kai için ama asla Sehun’un açlıktan ölmesine izin vermezdi. O zaman bile, bunlar Sehun’a yetmezdi.

“Öyle mi?” Sehun hafifçe sırıttı.

“Yaptığın her bir şeyi hatırlıyorum.”

“Nasıl?”

“Çünkü sen yaşama sebebimdin Sehun.”

Sehun sessizliğe gömülerek Kai’in gözlerine baktı ve sonra Kai’ye yaklaşarak gözlerini kapattı. “Eğer yarın sen uyanmadan gidersem, kendin için mutlu olacağına söz veriyor musun?”

“Söz veriyorum.” Yeniden yalan söylemişti. Gittiğine öleceğini söylemek bencilce olurdu. Şantaj gibi bir şeydi. “Veda etmeden git, tamam mı?”

Sehun sessizliğini korudu.

**************

Güneş ışınları Kai’in göz kapaklarının arkasında dans ederek sabah olduğunu belli ediyordu. Kai gözlerini açmayı reddediyordu ama durum oldukça açıktı. Gözlerini açmadan bile yatağın boş olduğunu biliyordu. Üzerindeki karanlık ve korkunç boşluğu hissedebiliyordu. Gözleri açıldı ve kirli gri tavana odaklandı. Göğsündeki ağrı dayanılmaz derecek acı vericiydi. Sehun’un bedeninin yanındaki sıcaklığının asılı kalması Kai’in midesinin kasılmasına neden oluyordu. Eğer gücü olsaydı ağlayabilirdi. Ruhsuz hissediyordu. Birisi ruhunu ondan koparıp almış gibi. Sehun’un gidişinin korkunç gerçeği ruhunu parçalara ayırıyormuşçasına onu öldürüyordu.

Kai oturdu. Uğraşmanın anlamı yoktu artık. Neden bu boktan hayatı yaşasındı ki? Kimin için çabalayacaktı? Hayatı amaçsız gibi hissediyordu. Sehun onu sahip olduğu tek ailesiydi. Ve Sehun asla Kai’yi ailesi olarak düşünmemişti. Ama sonunda Sehun’un mutluluğu her şey demekti ve Kai kırılmış eski bir oyuncak gibi kenara atılmıştı.

“Oh. Uyanmışsın.”

Bir an Kai Sehun’un sesinin kafasının içinden geldiğini düşünmüştü. Kafasını kaldırıp baktığında Sehun’un duvara yaslandığını gördü. “Se…” Kai ismi söyleyemedi.

Sehun sırıttı. “Mavi ineğimi alana kadar seni bırakmamaya karar verdim.”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Ve… Buna değdiğine karar verdim. Seni bırakamam. Denedim. Ama yapamadım. Ben bir göt deliğiyim ama seni bırakamam Kai.”  Sehun başını eğdi ve sonra Kai’ye bakarak yanına geldi. Kai’in kucağına tırmanarak ellerini Kai’in boynunda birleştirdi. Kai hala şaşkındı. “Kai.” Nefesini Kai’in dudaklarına doğru verdi ve en hafif öpücüğü verdi. “Ben… Özür dilerim. Seni bırakamıyorum.”

Kai Sehun’un şimdiki kararından pişman olacağını biliyordu. Sehun için asla yeterince iyi olmayacağını biliyordu. “Seni bıraktım Sehun.”

“Biliyorum. Ama bir şans istiyorum. Ben… eve, sana gelmek istiyorum. Senin eve, bana gelmeni istiyorum. Bir aile gibi. Ve sen olmazsa buna sahip olamam. Denemek ve seni küçümsemek yıllarımı aldı ama bir gece sen olmadan asla yaşayamayacağımı anlamam için yetti.”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Bu yeterli. Sana istediğin mutluluğu vermeye çalışırken ölebilirim.” Kai dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı ve hiç tatmamış gibi onu öpmeye başladı. Kendi dünyaları vardı. Kai’in sahip olduğu her şeyiyle koruyacağı bir dünya. Sehun geriye çekildiğinde Kai onu yeniden çekecekti. Bu boktan hayata değil ama aileye. Asla yeterince iyi olamayacaktı ama Sehun’un mutlu olduğundan emin olacaktı. Ve Sehun asla tam tatmin olmayacaktı ama Kai denemekten vazgeçmeyecekti. Birisini sevmenin asla bir sınırı yoktu.

“Seni incittiğim için özür dilerim.” Sehun Kai’in ağzına nefesini verdi. “Ben sadece istedim ki-“

“Herkes ne isterse istesin. Seni suçlamıyorum Sehun. Sahip olduklarımın değerini biliyorum. Ve benim değerimi bilmeni istiyorum. Hepsi bu kadar.”

Sehun alnını Kai’inkine bastırdı. “Bileceğim.”

 

 

****

**_THE END._ **

 


End file.
